


A Birthday Present

by midnight__shadow



Category: IT - Stephen King, KING Stephen - Works, Mr Mercedes
Genre: Dreams, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: У Брейди есть знакомый, который точно знает, что ему нужно на день рождения.
Kudos: 1





	A Birthday Present

— С днем рождения, дорогой.

Мать потянулась к нему, чтобы поздравить поцелуем и объятиями. Конечно, лучшего подарка у нее не нашлось. Брейди и так был не в настроении после дерьмового рабочего дня, где он вытряхивал крошки из кулеров придуркам, ни один из которых не посчитал нужным оставить чаевых.

Брейди нагнулся и закрыл глаза. Наверное, для нормального поцелуя, который мать дарит сыну, не нужно закрывать глаза, но Брейди никогда не считал себя нормальным. Мать приподнялась в кресле, опустила руку на его плечо и коснулась на одно короткое мгновение своими губами его сухих губ. Брейди ожидал, что почувствует запах водки в ее дыхании, который уже перебил слабеющий к вечеру аромат духов, но вместе него ощутил какой-то сладковатый, почти аппетитный, запах карамельного попкорна. Он выпрямился и тут же отступил на шаг.

Перед ним на кресле его матери в окружении ее пустых упаковок из-под йогуртов, пары стаканов и какой-то глупого журнала, большую часть которого занимала реклама, сидел тот гребаный клоун.

— Здравствуй, Брейди, мой сладенький мальчик.

Губы Пеннивайза разошлись в веселой улыбке, открывая Брейди вид на длинные кривые зубы. Клоун поднял руку и быстро помахал ему. Оборки на его рукавах колыхались в такт движениям.

— Ты узнал меня, Брейди? — спросил Пеннивайз, совсем не собираясь услышать «нет».

— Да, я узнал.

Голос Брейди был спокойным. Наверное, он окончательно сошел с ума, но его это не беспокоило. Словно его только что не поцеловал клоун прямиком из ада, сидящий в кресле его матери. Странно, но он даже не боялся. Появление Пеннивайза его удивило, но не более.

— Я знал, что ты не расстроишь меня, Брейди.

Пеннивайз вскочил с кресла, заставляя Брейди отступить еще на шаг, чтобы ему не приходилось смотреть снизу вверх. Желтые глаза клоуна неотрывно следили за ним. Вернее один глаз, потому что второй всегда косил в сторону, словно высматривая что-то за спиной Брейди. Тот подавил желание обернуться.

Вдруг клоун принялся хлопать в ладоши. Медленно размеренно, с каждым хлопком улыбаясь немного шире, как будто аплодировал артистам после представления в театре.

— Ты все-таки полетал на этом Мерседесе. Я знал, что ты полетаешь, Брейди, — сказал Пеннивайз и наклонился к нему, карикатурно хмурясь. — Меня там не было, но я все равно слышу, как они кричат, попадая под тот автомобиль. Эти колеса, которые давят их тела. Ты оторвал одному бедняге руку? Брейди, как ты мог так поступить?

Пеннивайза передернуло в притворном отвращении, все его рюши и оборки колыхнулись. Он потер глаза, делая вид, что вытирает слезы, и тут же засмеялся своим тихим смехом, от которого кровь любого нормального человека стынет в жилах. К своему удивлению Брейди обнаружил, что один уголок его рта искривился в улыбке.

— В тот день, когда ты полетал на том Мерседесе, страх в городе можно было черпать ложкой прямо из воздуха. И твоя клоунская маска… Брейди, милый, ты льстишь мне, — глаза Пеннивайза закатились, пока он глубоко вдыхал с блаженной улыбкой на лице. — Но знаешь, что мне нравится больше всего, Брейди? Знаешь, что самое лучше?

Брейди помотал головой.

— Они забывают! — сказал Пеннивайз и хлопнул в ладоши. — Они всегда все забывают. Поэтому каждый раз все начинается заново. Прошел год и пфф…

Пеннивайз развел руками.

— Они уже снова идут за воздушным шариком и снова выстраиваются в очереди у Городского Центра. Разве это было бы так прекрасно, если бы мы не позволяли им забывать?

Теперь улыбка Брейди стала шире. Конечно, это было прекрасно. И каждый раз когда он шел по улице или ехал на своем дурацком фургоне с мороженым, он видел, что они забыли. Остался только затаенный где-то глубоко в сознании страх, который они осторожно обходят стороной, блуждая в своих воспоминаниях.

— Твой кораблик все еще у меня, — вспомнил Брейди, не отвечая на вопрос. — Хочешь его обратно?

Глаза клоуна на мгновение запылали гневом, но он мотнул головой в знак отказа. В другой ситуации Брейди посмеялся бы с этой комичной манерности. Но в поведении Пеннивайза не было ничего смешного. Ему вдруг стало интересно, кого он взял за основу. Чей образ клоун эксплуатирует? Может, Брейди и псих, но он не дурак, и понимает, что высокий клоун в жутком грязном костюме и невозможно яркими рыжими волосами над лысым лбом — это ширма. И черт бы его побрал, если бы он не хотел так же. Вернее он хотел бы иметь такие же возможности, как Пеннивайз. Брейди не знал их передела, но догадывался, что они превосходят его. Должно быть, он даже не страдает от приступов жутких головных болей и не нуждается в утешении своей мамочки.

— Я все равно не смогу забрать его с собой. Пока нет, — сказал Пеннивайз и хитро прищурился. — Но у меня для тебя хорошие новости, мой друг.

Он вновь улыбнулся и протянул Брейди руку раскрытой ладонью кверху. На кончиках растопыренных пальцев виднелись острые когти. Такие когти могут легко перерезать сонную артерию одним движением, но Брейди знал, что клоуну не интересно его убивать. Может быть, он даже не может его убить. Потому что Брейди достаточно безумен, чтобы его не бояться.

— Хорошо. Почему нет? — согласился Брейди и хлопнул ладонью по руке Пеннивайза.

В ту же секунду его глаза залила темнота. Брейди почувствовал тяжелый запах мочи, гнили и сырой земли. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел в слабых лучах света, проникающих в трубу, где он оказался, что его кеды промокли в рукотворном ручье.

— Дерьмо, — возмутился он, делая шаг влево, его голос гулко разошелся по трубе.

Этим словом он пользовался чаще всего, пока они с матерью таскались по ее родственникам в дерьмовых городах штата Мэн. В те дни мать еще к чему-то стремилась и именно в Дерри она рассчитывала получить оставшиеся по завещанию деньги от своей кузины. И пока она пыталась с ее оглупевшим вторым сыном на руках забрать свою паршивую пару сотен, Брейди шатался по этому захудалому городишке, предоставленный сам себе. Он подумал, что в водосточной системе можно найти немного монет и спустился попытать счастья и спрятаться от жары в местных бесплодных землях.

Блики яркого летнего солнца, проникающие в прохладу канализационной трубы, отражались на воде. Вдруг Брейди заметил, что из кромешной темноты по ручью к нему что-то приближается. Он присмотрелся. Цепляясь за мусор, к нему плыл бумажный кораблик. Брейди хмыкнул и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть его.

Кораблик качнуло вправо на неровности трубы, и он причалил к камню всего в нескольких футах от Брейди. Тот на секунду обернулся, чтобы глянуть на освещенные солнцем деревья, и вновь уставился в темноту туннеля. Брейди сделал несколько шагов, его кеды расплескивали воду с искаженным звуком, который, казалось, раздавался отовсюду. Он наклонился и протянул руку к кораблику. Когда его пальцы коснулись гладкой вощеной поверхности, из темноты появилась лапа и перехватила его запястье.

Брейди вскрикнул и отшатнулся, но кто-то крепко удерживал его. Рука, схватившая его, потянула его вперед, и вдруг перед ним из тьмы выскользнул тот, кому она принадлежала. Человеку (если это был человек) приходилось нагибаться к нему. Брейди рассмотрел, что он был одет в клоунскую одежду, состоящую из помпонов и оборок. Он был в полном гриме с красными губами, алым носом и горящими желтыми глазами, которые принадлежали скорее сумасшедшему, чем настоящему циркачу. Клоун изучал его одним блестящим в темноте глазом, другим следя за чем-то за его спиной.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

Рука соскользнула с его запястья.

— Брейди, — ответил тот, радуясь тому, что его голос не дрогнул. — Как зовут тебя?

Он не чувствовал совершенно никакой необходимости быть вежливым. Не как в той жизни, где каждое сказанное слово ему приходилось мысленно редактировать. Не в той ненавистной реальности, где «Иди в жопу, жирный ублюдок, я знаю, что последний раз ты трахался еще при администрации Джорджа Вашингтона» превращалось в «Вот моя работа по английской литературе, мистер Джоунс, спасибо».

— Пеннивайз. Можешь называть меня так, — ответил клоун и наклонился, чтобы поднять кораблик, ни на миг не отрывая взгляда от лица Брейди. — Что ты тут делаешь, малыш Брейди? Тебе надоел теплый светлый город наверху?

— А что делаешь тут ты? — спросил он.

Вдруг клоун отступил и улыбнулся, показывая Брейди жуткие кривые зубы. Он засмеялся тихим, почти насмешливым хохотом.

— Ты мне нравишься, Брейди Хартсфилд. Бери, — Пеннивайз протянул ему свою, словно покрытую белилами, лапу, в которой он держал детский бумажный кораблик. — Пускай он побудет у тебя, Брейди. Порадуй меня.

— Откуда ты… — Брейди не договорил, потому что не важно, откуда он знает его фамилию.

Пеннивайз не станет подделывать его документы для какой-то дурацкой аферы или звонить ему домой. Если ему потребуется, он и так его найдет. Без фамилии, без имени и без его ведома.

Избегая прикосновений, Брейди взял лодку в руки. Пальцем он провел по все еще лоснящейся поверхности, которую когда-то покрыли воском, чтобы она не промокла в ручье. На одном борту он увидел надпись, сделанную детским почерком — «Джорджи».

— Кто такой Джорджи? — спросил Брейди с интересом.

— Маленькая несносная причина, по которой я прихожу к тебе в твоих снах, а не наяву, мой друг, — ответил Пеннивайз. — Но я вполне реален. И ты в этом убедишься. А теперь топай к своей мамуле. Она заждалась, когда ты проснешься, малыш Брейди. Думаешь она что-нибудь приготовила тебе на завтрак, а?

Тон клоуна становился все более и более насмешливым с каждым словом. Брейди осмотрелся, словно ожидая, что теперь, когда он знает, что находится во сне, стены вокруг растают. Но они остались на месте, как и свет в конце трубы, откуда доносилось тревожное завывание ветра.

— Мы еще увидимся, Брейди, — сказал Пеннивайз за его спиной.

Брейди повернулся к нему, но не увидел совершенно ничего. Только кораблик белел в его руках.

На утро после той ночи Брейди проснулся, сжимая под одеялом детскую бумажную лодочку. Когда он достал ее и подставил под лучи яркого утреннего солнца, та собрала в себя свет, словно светильник. Мутная поверхность словно излучала собственное свечение. На запястье, за которое его схватил клоун, Брейди заметил след запекшейся крови. Он поспешил спрятать кораблик в свою сумку, которую он так и не разобрал за неделю их пребывания в Дерри, и побежал в ванную. Там он подставил руку под воду, ожидая, что рана начнет щипать. Но оказалось, что кровь была не его. В крови были ладони того клоуна.

— Где ты был? — спросил Брейди. — Если ты можешь приходить ко мне во сны вне Дерри, то почему пришел только сейчас?

Пеннивайз отпустил его руку и вернул в реальность или по крайней мере в настоящее время из воспоминания об их первой встрече. Брейди посмотрел ему за спину и смутно узнал улицу, по которой он часто ездил на своем фургоне с идиотскими песенками. Был день, по тротуару на другой стороне дороги шли две женщины. Их взгляд скользнул мимо него самого и клоуна, давая Брейди понять, что они незаметны для остальных. Это было приятное чувство. Брейди нравилось быть незаметным.

— Мне нужно было немного выспаться, знаешь ли, — важно заметил Пеннивайз. — Я и так рискую, приходя к тебе сюда так рано. Так что не жалуйся и принимай свой подарок на день рождения.

Аккуратно, не желая поранить его когтями, клоун взял Брейди за плечи и развернул его. На его лице действительно играла почти гордая улыбка, словно у счастливого родителя, который подарил велосипед своему ребенку на Рождество. Но то, что увидел Брейди, действительно обрадовало его так же, как одиннадцатилетку обрадовал бы взрослый велик. Ему еще предстоит научиться ездить на нем, ведь до этого он катался лишь на велосипеде с запасными колесами, но Брейди уже не терпится приступить. И шутка про колеса здесь неспроста.

Конечно, под детским велосипедом он имел в виду Оливию Трелони с ее таблетками. Но теперь у него появился настоящий взрослый серьезный транспорт, чтобы разгонять на нем свое безумие. Билл Ходжес, детектив-пенсионер, который сидит в своей гостиной на отвратительно громоздком кресле с выдвижной подставкой для ног. Сам такой же громоздкий и нескладный теперь, когда ему приходится вставать лишь для того, чтобы купить очередную пачку печенья.

Не боясь быть замеченным, Брейди прошелся по лужайке, которая требовала внимания этого «хочу быть белым» Джерома, и заглянул в окно. В сумраке комнаты, где эхом перекрикивались две женщины в телевизионной программе для дегенератов, его внимание привлек журнальный столик. Поверх пары газет там покоился револьвер, бережно укрытый сверху теплой рукой экс-копа. Чертов дет-пенс гладил оружие пальцами, медленно проводя подушечками по металлической тусклой поверхности.

Брейди заметил на своем лице ухмылку, только когда повернул голову влево, чтобы посмотреть на Пеннивайза.

— Старина дет… — но клоун не дал ему договорить, прижав палец к своим ярко-красным губам.

С усмешкой, которая отражала хитрую ухмылку Брейди, Пеннивайз жестом велел ему вернуться к просмотру. Брейди так и сделал. Он посмотрела на детектива Кермита ровно в тот момент, когда тот поднял револьвер, крепко сжав его руками, раскрыл рот и вставил дуло прямо между зубов. Брейди готов был поклясться, что в это мгновение он сам почувствовал вкус металла во рту и стук стали о свои же зубы.

Его душил рвущийся наружу смех. Старый детектив, так и не приблизившийся к его поимке ни на шаг, с тягой брать в рот нечто весьма определенной формы? Что может быть лучшим подарком на день рождения? Это же вознаграждение за все те тупые шутки с детьми, которые не могут даже аккуратно съесть свое мороженое, разговоры с дебилами-коллегами на работе, приказы идиотского начальства. За все те случаи, когда в душе ему хотелось взять что-то повеселее револьвера дет-пенса и начать палить во все вокруг к чертям собачьим, пока у него не кончатся патроны или пока какой-нибудь бравый полицейский, мистер Повышение, не всадит ему пулю в его больную голову.

— С днем рождения, мой сладкий мальчик, — захихикал Пеннивайз.

Не сдерживаясь, он захихикал вместе с ним. Брейди прекрасно осознавал, насколько он непоправимо сумасшедший. Клинически больной. Но смех так и рвался из его горла, и это было приятное чувство. Брейди вдруг понял, насколько же редко он по-настоящему смеялся.

— Если ты будешь плохо себя вести, мой мальчик Брейди, когда-нибудь ты сможешь попасть и в мой сон, — весело сказал Пеннивайз. — И вернуть мне мой кораблик. Ты хочешь этого?

Он посмотрел в бездонные желтые глаза и ответил:

— Конечно.

— Тогда поцелуй меня на прощание, — сказал Пеннивайз. — И мы с тобой еще встретимся.

«Почему нет?» — подумал он.

И в самом деле почему нет? Это не самое долбанутое, что он делал в своей жизни. Если бы люди знали о нем всю правду, даже та бойня у Городского Центра показалась бы им вполне адекватной. Брейди тянуло к чистому сумасшествию, которое излучали глаза Пеннивайза. За ними скрывался омут мыслей вне человеческого понимания. И Брейди жаждал прикоснуться к нему. Окунуться в него с головой.

Он положил руки Пеннивайзу на плечи и встал на носочки, как, должно быть, делают девушки, чтобы целовать своих высоких парней. Но как же Брейди было плевать на эти тупые сравнения. Они были никак не применимы к тому, что они сейчас собираются разделить. Он приоткрыл губы, закрыл глаза и коснулся ими губ Пеннивайза.

Запах водки, духов и того мерзкого фруктового чая для похудения вернулся. Ощущение губ матери на его губах тоже. Она отстранилась, и Брейди поднялся.

— Спасибо, мам, — сказал Брейди, вспоминая, что она поздравляла его с днем рождения. — Я пойду немного поработаю.

Она погладила его по руке и кивнула. Пока Брейди шел по гостиной, направляясь к своему командному пункту, его мать еще что-то бормотала о том, какой он трудолюбивый и не отдыхает даже в такой день. Брейди заглушил ее для самого себя, еще прежде, чем дверь отрезала его от бубнежа и какой-то глупой музыки в заставке телепередачи.

Машинально он включил свет, дал команду компьютерам и кинулся к своему шкафу, который был завален книгами и всяким барахлом. Но не только запертая дверь в его командный пункт хранила за собой тайны. В закрытой комнате под тонким слоем полезного и не очень хлама он держал небольшой металлический сейф.

Конечно, если они все-таки его поймают и копы начнут рыться в его вещах, открыть этот тайник им не составит труда. Для этого у них, должно быть, если свои отработанные методы. Поэтому по поводу комбинации на сейфе Брейди не беспокоился. Он набрал «двадцать семь — девятнадцать — двадцать семь» и услышал приятный металлический лязг открывшегося замка. Внутри лежала всего одна вещь. Брейди вытащил кораблик и по привычке подставил его под луч света от лампы. И хотя он не был сентиментален, ему было приятно смотреть, как спустя все те годы лодка все еще собирала в себе мутный свет и как надпись «Джорджи» просвечивала через борт. Поверхность лодки все еще оставалась несколько вязкой, хотя Брейди никогда и не думал обновить защитный восковой слой. Нет, это была вещь кого-то другого из совершенно другого мира. Не ему ее менять.

Полминуты спустя кораблик уже вернулся на свое место и Брейди складывал обратно на сейф свои вещи. Закрывая дверцу, он хитро улыбнулся. На самом деле если его поймают, им будет чем тут поживиться. Большинство вещей здесь либо нелегальны, как его переключатель сигнала на светофоре, либо противоречивы, как компьютеры, либо довольно безобидны, как прототип его инновационного пылесоса. Но самой странной и загадочной вещью все равно станет тот кораблик.

Он может оставить на одном из компьютеров дневник с подробным описанием того дня у Городского Центра и все равно их будет беспокоить эта маленькая детская лодка, запертая в одиночестве сейфа. Именно о ней они будут вспоминать, когда дело официально закроют.

Брейди сжал кулаки, но не от злости, как обычно, а от переполнявших его возможностей. Сначала этот странный гиперреалистичный сон, напомнивший ему о тех странных днях детства, когда ему являлся Пеннивайз (конечно, он не верил, что адский клоун реален, но в его мощном воображении он был почти таким). Потом эта гениальная мысль проследить за дет-пенсом, которую послал ему его собственный мозг, основываясь на том, о чем Брейди думал днем. И, конечно, напоследок все то остальное, что открывалось перед ним вплоть до того момента, когда очередной детектив не застынет перед его сейфом с мрачным лицом, стараясь разгадать тайну лодки. К тому времени Брейди, конечно, будет уже мертв, но уйдет он несомненно с триумфом.

С ухмылкой на лице Брейди подошел к компьютеру и раскрыл пустой текстовый документ. «Дорогой детектив Ходжес! — написал он. — Как насчет того, чтобы полетать со мной, Билли?»

Брейди хохотнул и стер последнюю фразу. Сегодня он был в настроении. Его пальцы застучали по клавиатуре, набирая первое в череде многих других, как он надеялся, письмо. Если уж на то пошло, то они и впрямь просто летали.

**Author's Note:**

> Фичок есть еще и на ФБ вместе с другими работами по Оно https://ficbook.net/readfic/8519366


End file.
